Quinze tempos para sorrir
by Kikis
Summary: “Não quero ver seu rosto enquanto não for alguma coisa. Porque ‘Kagome’ não existe, é apenas Oh-namen, e eu não gosto de coisas imateriais.” SessKag. AU. Desafio.


_Título_: Quinze tempos para sorrir

_Autora_Kikis

_Par principal_ Leve Sesshoumaru/Kagome

_Avisos_ Resposta do **Desafio dos Cenários** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Cenário:_ Teatro antes do espetáculo

_Número de palavras:_ 2770, mais ou menos.

_Disclaimer_ Inu-Yasha não me pertence, e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.

Sumário: "Não quero ver seu rosto enquanto não for alguma coisa. Porque 'Kagome' não existe, é apenas _Oh-namen_, e eu não gosto de coisas imateriais." SessKag. AU. Desafio.

* * *

1.

Não importava quantas vezes estivesse usando _Oh-namen(1)_ ao invés de seu próprio rosto, a hora de deslizar a máscara sempre era como a primeira vez. A deliciosa sensação da porcelana contra sua pele, o amarar dos fiozinhos atrás de sua cabeça, e o glorioso momento em que seus dedos encontravam o objeto estranho que escondia sua face. Só parte de seus olhos azuis estariam à mostra para o mundo.

Era um conforto, a máscara. Em um instante, estava cheia de problemas e preocupações, o estômago revirava ao pensar como iria pagar a conta de luz se o dinheiro não era suficiente. No segundo seguinte, quando as vestes estavam no lugar, _Oh-namen_ sorria e o pó em seu pescoço e bochecha começavam a escorrer, não era mais ela. Era uma forma quase primitiva de teatro, uma forma de anular a si mesma da forma mais completa possível.

Talvez fosse isso que alimentasse sua paixão por subir no palco e girar seu leque.

Então, antes de abrirem as portas para que o seu público entrasse, Kagome ficava de pé em meio ao palco quase fantasmagórico do teatro vazio.

E essa era a melhor sensação do mundo, desde seus dezoito anos de idade, quando ao não conseguir estudar para entrar em uma maldita faculdade e tomar as rédeas da empresa dos pais, decidiu largar tudo, fugir para Tokyo e ser atriz.

Sua mãe havia feito uma aposta. Dois meses e Kagome, a menina que tinha apenas atuado nas peças de seu colégio cheio de prestígio, iria voltar para a casa, implorando de joelhos para que a aceitassem novamente, envergonhada de sua desonra ao nome Higurashi.

Kagome tinha dois amigos que haviam acabado com a própria vida ao se jogarem na linha do metrô. Tudo por não conseguirem um lugar na maldita faculdade.

Desonra, pensava ela ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos vagavam pelos assentos sem ninguém, era a falta de vontade.

Era a desistência.

E Kagome não desistiria nunca.

Para isso, ela se foi. Não pisava em Kawanishi há quase oito anos.

"Kagome, já vão abrir as portas para o público!"

Ela concordou com a cabeça e correu para dentro.

2.

Kagome não se apresentava pelo primeiro nome porque era moderna ou queria se mostrar 'amigável'. Ela simplesmente não suportava seu sobrenome.

Quando assinava 'Higurashi', ou alguém a ouvia ser chamada de 'Higurashi-san', sempre surgiam aquelas perguntas desagradáveis, indagações surpresas e curiosas de quase estranhos.

'Higurashi? _Aqueles_ Higurashi? A família rica?'.

Ela se limitava a sorrir – eram nessas horas em que mais sentia falta de _Oh-namen_ – e respondia que era, sim, uma Higurashi, entretanto, só uma parte da família tinha dinheiro. A parte dos Higurashi que Kagome nascera, não era rica.

O que era uma mentira deslavada, mas ninguém parecia ter curiosidade o suficiente para descobrir. _Todos_ os Higurashi eram ricos. Se pegassem seu registro, veriam que o nome de seu pai era igualzinho ao nome do chefe da empresa dos Higurashi.

Pensou em mudar de nome várias vezes, e só não o fazia em memória e respeito ao avô, que levara a netinha ao teatro Noh pela primeira vez.

A moça sorria ao lembrar-se das mãos enrugadas envolvendo as suas pequeninas enquanto se escondia atrás da coxia, logo antes do espetáculo começar.

Seu avô fora um homem gentil. Excêntrico, realmente, mas um bom homem. Gostava de assustar a menina com suas histórias repletas de youkais e criaturas fantásticas. Sua mãe ficava uma fera quando a filha não conseguia dormir por estar com medo dos contos do avô. Era uma boa época. A vida era mais tranqüila e divertida antes de seus pais desistirem de ter um outro filho e a responsabilidade da continuação da glória da família cair em ombros tão pequenos.

O teatro começara em função disso. As paredes de sua casa em Kawanishi eram tão opressivas que tinha dificuldade em respirar. Disciplina. Ordem. Ser um Higurashi tinha um preço, e Kagome não estava disposta a pagar, por mais que só tivesse entoado sua satisfação de forma clara e explícita no dia em que falou que ia embora. E não voltava mais.

Kagome precisava _não_ _ser_ Kagome por um tempo, ou enlouqueceria.

A máscara.

Sua benção, sua grande paixão. No começo, era apenas um escape, a uma hora mais aguardada do dia, quando podia esquecer-se de si mesma. Seu pai dizia que não existia aquela bobagem de 'deixar de existir' enquanto estava vivo. Era papo de gente depressiva que não tinha controle sobre suas fobias ridículas e emoções patéticas. Ela somente concordava, sabendo o que acontecia com aqueles que resolviam discutir com Asuma Higurashi. Não valia a pena se desgastar por tão pouco.

Mas Kagome sabia. Mais que seu pai, pelo menos nessa pequena questão. Kagome deixava de existir _sim_ ao colocar a máscara.

Era apenas um personagem, dava vida a uma alma que precisava de um corpo para rir e rodopiar, contar piadas, dramas e dançar suavemente ao som do _koto_, a harpa japonesa. Ela era essa boneca, o abrigo para esse personagem. Era uma honra poder incorporar outra pessoa tão completamente. Entregava-se, e a única coisa que pedia em troca era _não ser mais ela mesma_.

Kagome estremeceu. Ainda lembrava daquela voz, na noite em que Inu-Yasha, seu melhor amigo, partira e abandonara a família para cuidar do dojo ao norte. Os olhos dourados que a encaravam meia hora antes de começar a peça de encerramento do ano letivo.

"Você fica tão brava com suicidas, Kagome. Querer não existir dessa forma tão intensa é a mesma coisa."

Por mais que os anos tivessem passado e as memórias houvessem se misturado, aquele momento em particular, assim como a primeira vez que colocou a máscara, era claro como cristal em sua mente. Não podia esquecer. A força daqueles poucos minutos em que o irmão mais velho dos Konma não se esvaia.

A regra número um do teatro era fazer da coxia algo imóvel. Como o Noh que apresentava não era exatamente o tradicional, e sim uma adaptação, havia cortinas, e não podia tocá-las, já que elas poderiam revelar a bagunça e agitação da coxia, quebrando um pouco do feitiço. Era um erro gravíssimo para uma atriz ficar se esgueirando entre os panos de veludo para observar a platéia.

Contudo, Kagome o fazia do mesmo modo. Era mais forte do que ela.

Queria saber se ele estava lá, porque ela tinha um problema.

3.

"_Higurashi, onde está meu irmão?"_

Kagome virou-se abruptamente, a máscara quase caindo de suas mãos. Por pouco não havia quebrado seu instrumento de trabalho.

"_Você não pode entrar aqui antes do espetáculo começar, Konma-san." Kagome disse, trincando os dentes._

_Não sabia porque ainda insistia em usar o título honorífico com ele, já que não retribuía o favor. Criar uma distância, provavelmente, pensava. O que era irônico, pois era quase certo que para ele tanto fazia chamá-lo de 'Konma-san', 'Konma-sama' ou 'Sesshoumaru-chan'._

"_Meu irmão, Higurashi."_

_Ela suspirou, brincando com os fios que saiam um de cada lado de sua máscara._

"_Não sei de seu irmão, Higurashi."_

"_Não? Mas não é você que fica grudada nele o tempo todo? A namoradinha dele?"_

_Quinze anos era ainda a idade das bochechas constantemente vermelhas e meninices bobas. Foi daquele jeito que Kagome encarou Sesshoumaru, os olhos raivosos e as maças do rosto coradas._

"_Gostaria que não fosse tão depreciativo para com minha pessoa. Nunca fui namorada dele."_

"_Onde está meu irmão?"_

"_Eu não sei, ele não costuma ficar mais por aqui."_

"_Ah, é. Ele desistiu das máscaras."_

_E partiu._

4.

Nas noites de sexta-feira, a casa costumava lotar. Todo o elenco sorria, quebrando as regras ao espirarem seu público pelas cortinas. Alguns já davam umas risadas mais extravagantes, pois o algo transformava tudo em melodia e cores vibrantes.

Kagome não gostava de beber antes de uma apresentação. Sentia-se confusa demais, e era fraca para agüentar o saquê morno e barato sem que as pernas ficassem bambas.

Mas alguns de seus colegas não pareciam se importar, e esbanjavam sorrisos preguiçosos antes de colocarem as máscaras de noh. Hiroshi, o _joo men(2)_, às vezes até ousava pegar Kagome pelo braço e passar a mão por sua coxa por cima do kimono.

A moça às vezes aceitava ou se fazia de tonta. Porque tinham dias em que não conseguia deixar de ser Kagome, Higurashi ou não, e precisava fingir que atuava, porque ela _existia_.

E doía tanto existir daquela forma, naquele corpo patético.

5.

Sesshoumaru sempre ia ao teatro antes do espetáculo começar.

_Afirmava que assim poderia escolher seu lugar livremente, sem aquele bando de pessoas se empurrando e apostando corrida pelas poltronas não tão confortáveis daquele auditório._

"_Seu irmão não está mais aqui, lembra?" Perguntou Kagome, sentada na ponta do palco._

_O homem concordou com e cabeça._

"_Eu sei, ele foi embora com a namorada."_

"_Então, por que continua vindo aqui se não é para vigiar seu irmão?"_

"_Vocês não têm rosto, não preciso ficar procurando por reações. É tão mais simples, Higurashi."_

_6._

No seu aniversário de vinte e seis anos, Kagome entrou em crise.

Não tinha nada relacionado a estar mais perto dos trinta do que dos vinte, ou porque as primeiras manchas na pele começavam a aparecer perto da clavícula, ou porque engordar era mais fácil e emagrecer mais difícil.

Ela tinha contas para pagar, e não conseguia deixar de ser ela mesma.

Isso estava atrapalhando.

Teve uma época que Kagome achou que a _Oh-namen_ tornara-se parte de si mesma. Lá pelos seus vinte, vinte e três anos. A transformação era completa. Quase sobrenatural. Alguns colegas costumavam dizer que a _Oh-namen_ de Kagome tinha um espírito que se apossava da moça quando colocada. Ela ria com os comentários. Eram elogios. Era sua realização.

Dependia de sua arte, de sua transformação para existir. E não conseguia mais.

Estava frio, porque seu apartamento não tinha aquecedor. Suas verbas eram limitadas, afinal.

7.

"_Higurashi?"_

_Sesshoumaru perguntou para a garota mascarada no centro do palco._

"_Não. Use. Esse. Nome."_

_O homem deslizou as mãos para os bolsos._

"_É mesmo? Por quê?"_

"_Eu não sou Higurashi! Não sou uma boneca para ser manipulada a fazer o que essa família quer!"_

"_É o que, então, menina?"_

"_Eu sou... Kagome."_

_Ela estava chorando por trás da máscara, mas ele nunca viu._

"_Quem é Kagome? Essa pessoa que fica no meio do palco? Essa máscara? A menina boazinha que respeita os pais?"_

"_Do que você está falando?"_

"_Estou falando, _Higurashi_, que Kagome nunca existiu. Ela pode até ter estado na sua cabeça todo esse tempo, mas esse é um mundo feito de matéria. E enquanto seus pensamentos não virarem matéria, teoricamente, eles não existem."_

_Silêncio._

"_Sua existência se resume a essa máscara, __**Kagome**__?"_

8.

Enquanto Kagome olhava para a platéia vazia, desejava que as portas nunca se abrissem, porque ela não _conseguia_, por Kami!

Era terça-feira, portanto, não haveria tanta gente. Foi tudo como previsto, não houve nenhum grande improviso.

Até que mais ou menos no meio da peça, o leque de Hiroshi – que estava um tanto embriagado – quase arrancou sua cabeça. Kagome virou-se surpresa, e o mundo começou a girar mais devagar.

Porque no momento em que se moveu, rápida e abruptamente, o ar colidiu com sua pele desnuda, pegando-a de surpresa.

A máscara havia se espatifado no chão.

9.

"Sesshoumaru."

"_Hm?"_

"_Por que ainda não sentou?"_

_O homem mostrou a maleta que carregava._

"_Jantar de negócios. Meu irmãozinho pode se dar ou luxo de ir se dedicar à luta, mas eu não. Alguém precisa cuidar da família, Kagome."_

"_Você é livre para fazer o que quiser, Sesshoumaru."_

"_Para quê? Sair pelo mundo sem rumo, sem sentido?"_

"_Você não tem sonhos?"_

"_Você é fraca, Kagome."_

10.

Você é fraca, Kagome.

As palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça e seus olhos assustados observavam a platéia.

Não havia máscara.

Eles _viam_. Viam seu rosto, sua desgraça, a maquiagem barata que escorria pelo queixo e borrava ao redor dos olhos de preto, a boca fina, as sobrancelhas mal-feitas e sua cicatriz perto da testa.

_Oh-namen_ não sorria mais. Não havia nada de especial nela, era apenas mais uma existência confusa, um bolo difuso de alegrias baratas e dores antigas.

11.

_Kagome achava que era especial. Importante porque fazia as pessoas sorrirem, gostarem, olharem com fascínio para suas formas delicadas enquanto ela proclamava um _haiku_. Sua voz era bonita e macia. Sua avó dizia que ela poderia ter sido cantora se quisesse._

"_Enquanto você não descobrir o que é," dizia Sesshoumaru, "não terá nada de peculiar em você. Quem atrai a atenção não é Kagome, e sim uma máscara patética."_

**_Aprenda a se sustentar por suas próprias pernas._**

_12._

Kagome continuou a peça, sem a máscara.

E teve que sorrir, e chorar, e manter o semblante plácido ao falar sobre as primaveras e o sol de verão.

Doeu.

Mais que ser Kagome, doía ver que os outros sabiam que ela não era nada.

13.

"_Eu acho que gosto de você."_

"_Isso é bem idiota de sua parte. Você nem me conhece." Respondeu Sesshoumaru ao pegar o isqueiro._

"_Não pode fumar aqui dentro."_

_Ele sorriu. Não era bem um sorriso, mais uma expressão de deboche do que qualquer outra coisa._

"_Não vou fumar, Kagome."_

_A garota suspirou, a máscara de repente era pesada, e tinha impressão que os cordões que a seguravam iriam arrebentar._

"_Eu vou embora, Sesshoumaru. Essa noite."_

"_Para quê?"_

"_Vou para Tokyo. Virar atriz. Sei lá. Qualquer coisa menos essa vida daqui. Eu não sou uma boneca"_

_Ele deu uma risada sem humor, e para sua surpresa, seus dedos tocaram a superfície fria._

"_Ah, mas você é, Kagome. Uma boneca para essa máscara de _Oh-namen _que veste com tanto orgulho."_

_Kagome cerrou os punhos em fúria, e ergueu as mãos para tirar a _Oh-namen _de frente de seu rosto. Contudo, Sesshoumaru agarrou seus pulsos._

_"Não tire a máscara, Kagome. Se é isso que você é, assim é que vai ficar. Não quero ver seu rosto enquanto não for alguma coisa. Porque 'Kagome' não existe, é apenas Oh-namen, e eu não gosto de coisas imateriais."_

14.

Depois que a máscara caiu, foi difícil colocá-la outra vez.

Porque o pânico podia tê-la dominado a princípio, mas à medida que a peça progredia, Kagome sentia uma vontade estranha em seu peito. Ela _gostava _de ter todos os olhos grudados em seu rosto, em suas sobrancelhas expressivas. E, de repente, não queria mais mostrar _Oh-namen_. Quem Kagome interpretava era ela mesma. Um pequeno lado de si. Era _Oh-namen_ também, no entanto, ela não era mais um mero receptor. Ninguém conseguiria imitá-la naquela noite.

Havia muito dela. Muito de Kagome.

Ela era única no mundo.

Kagome não gostava de suicidas, porque eles queriam não existir. Abandonar. Mas a verdade era que eles já não existiam na maior parte do tempo, e queriam tão desesperadamente ser, que qualquer coisa que os fizesse esquecer da dor era válida.

Seu coração apertou, e lembrou de Sesshoumaru.

'Quando se tornar alguém, talvez eu queria ver o seu rosto'.

Naquela noite, no espetáculo, Kagome esperou até o último minuto para colocar a máscara. Quando os lugares ainda estavam vazios, ela pegou o celular e discou o número.

Caixa postal. E a voz quase fria, a voz que atormentava seus pensamentos.

"Meu nome é Kagome." Disse, firme. "Eu sou Kagome agora. Não mais _Oh-namen_. Eu..." Sua voz suava tão terrivelmente infantil naquele segundo. "Eu não quero ser mais uma máscara, uma boneca."

Soava infantil, porque Kagome acabava de nascer.

15.

Demorou. Muito.

Tanto tempo que ela quase esqueceu. Nesse intervalo, ela havia começado a trabalhar como professora de inglês – línguas sempre foram seu forte – e se apresentava de noite. Não mais todos os dias, mas pelo menos três vezes por semana.

Foram meses.

Meses e ela estava lá, parada no meio do palco no teatro antes do espetáculo. Porque o verdadeiro espetáculo era o do agora.

Ele também estava lá. Com seu isqueiro.

Kagome sorriu por trás da máscara, e caminhou até ele.

Quando eles se aproximaram, ele não segurou seus pulsos. Porque seu rosto estava lá. Kagome estava lá.

Porque pela primeira vez em anos, Kagome _quis_ sorrir para alguém somente por querer. O sorriso de _Oh-namen_ era tão pálido e insignificante perto do seu próprio que ela quis rir. Suas mãos retiraram a máscara delicadamente, e ele viu o rosto dela.

Os olhos surpresos, mas sinceros. _Reais_.

"Eu sei... Eu sei que provavelmente isso não vai dar certo, mas eu _quero_ tentar."

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça e não protestou quando ela pegou sua mão.

"Eu acredito." Respondeu.

Fim

_**(1) – On-namen: máscara de noh, representa a mocinha.**_

_**(2) – joo men: máscara de noh, representa o homem velho.**_

**N/a: Olá pessoas!**

**Meu computador ainda está com problemas, assim como meu teclado. Quase não consigo escrever isso daqui ToT.**

**Não sei quando vou voltar definitivamente.**

**Para o Desafio dos Cenários do Mundo dos Fics. Obrigada, Lallyzinha fadinha por ter lido antes e me ajudado!**

**A história mais confusa que já escrevi na minha vida xD. Se considerarem essa história digna de suas reviews, eu ficarei mais que feliz e honrada em recebê-las!**

**Kikis**


End file.
